Criminal Minds Think Alike
by RAD0703
Summary: JackSepticEye is a popular criminal, known for breaking into homes all around. Darkiplier(Mark) is a popular criminal known for breaking into stores and malls. What happens when they cross paths... SEPTIPLIER
1. Chapter 1

Ok, picture this. Sean "Jack" McLoughlin is a famous criminal in the state of California. He wouldn't say famous, just popular. His work is banks and homes, he works alone. That didn't help out right about now, as he is inside a very nice home with the police right next to the house. Not the entire force, just a few cars. His tactic was to pick the lock messily in the next house to lead the cops there, simple right? Well he may have sneezed and the security camera light up, around him.

Now picture this, Mark Edward Fischbach is a famous criminal in the state of California. He wouldn't say famous, just wanted. His work is stores and companies, he works alone. That didn't help out right about now, as he is running from the cops from a Dicks Sporting Goods. He didn't know how the cops found him out, hut he ran anyways. He turned on the street to see a very nice looking house. He saw cop cars surrounding a few other houses and decided to pop in.

" What the fook?" He heard as he vaulted in though a window. He was hit on the head by a small fist, must be a small kid. He grabbed the hand and put it in a tight lock, he spun the victim to face him.

He immediately smiled a devilish grin. " How the time works, JackSepticEye!" He said loosening the grip to make it less painful. " Darkiplier..." Jack mumbled fighting to be let go.

" I thought you where stronger, my apologies." Mark said letting go of him, but a hand around his wrist only.

" Fuck you not all of us live at a fookin gym." Jack hissed grabbing his duffle bag.

" A duffel? Strange... Must be harder to run with it. Why not a backpack?" Mark asked.

" Well I don't got a nice bag." Jack mumbled, venom in his voice. Mark smiled again and handed Jack a black Olympia bag with green finishes, Jack hesitated before taking it. " The fook did ye get this?"

" Went into the mall last night. You like it?" Mark asked, putting on a flirty voice.

" Ye... Thanks... Police are coming..." Jack said hearing glass break and soft whispers.

" I got it babe, no worries." Mark said winking, Jack sighed and put his hands on his hips. Mark smirked and grabbed a special knife and cut a whole in the window. He pushed it out and it landed softly against a grass green colored blanket that was laid out. He took Jack's hand and jumped out, he landed on his feet and Jack in his arms. Jack slapped him and Mark dropped him.

" So Sean, where too?" Mark whispered beginning to run.

" I have no where ta go. I'll follow you Dark."

" Mark," Mark replied. And the took off running, Jack shot out the street lights with a silenced glass breaking pistol bullet And they ran, for a while. Mark took a left turn and Jack stumbled, wheezing slightly. " Come here." Mark said picking him up and pushing him onto his back. Jack panted and grasped marks shoulders, Mark kept running. The sirens where faint now, but still there. They weren't wounded of course, but Jack got a deep cut in the chest from glass and Mark deepish scratches up his arms and hands.

" Jack sleep, we have awhile." Mark said slightly strained running still. Jack nodded off at that moment.

{time skip}

" Yo fuck face get up!" Jack heard a voice say. He lifted his head and saw a small boy with scruffy brown hair and brown eyes. Jack pushed his body forward and sprang onto his feet. The boy smiled and waved. " Where am I?" Jack asked.

" Morning sunshine. Sleep well?" Mark asked walking in with a plate of food and a small Apple. He took the apple and handed it to the boy, the boy refusing. He gave Jack the food and Jack wolfed it down, not checking for poison.

" Tim, are you sure you don't want anything?" Mark asked. The boy shook his head And stuck a fist in Jack's face, not touching him. Jack slowly put his fist to the boys and the boy smirked.

" I'm Tim." He said.

" Jack." Jack replied. " Dar-Mark don't ya work alone?" Jack asked looking around. It was a small broken barn in the middle of no where, hay piled up in corners and a cot in the corner, and a Hamic across that.

" He doesn't work for me, I found him and have been helping him out. He fights awful good, but I don't dare have him help till he is older." Mark replied taking the now empty tray of food and putting it in a bucket of cold water.

" How old?" Jack asked.

" 13." Tim replied walking away. He went outside and closed the sliding door, Jack saw out a window he went into a tree with a broken down book, it was Hamlet.

" He won't eat poor kid. Abusive parents, he went crazy but I am trying to fix him. He is good at reading, I am getting him more books tonight as a matter of fact. How ya feeling?"

" Good, haven't slept that long in a while... What's the date?"

" Two days ya slept." Mark said holding a hand out and helping him off the cot. A small girl ran in and hid behind two stacks of hay. A guy with brown hair and a fringe ran in looking around. " Echo!"

They heard a small echo in response. " Echo where are you?"

" Where are you?" She said popping her head out of the hay, straws caught in two small, messy braids.

" I found ya! Hi echo!" The tall man said smiling. " Phil!" He called,

" Hi...Phil!" The small girl replied.

" Girl can't talk, we call her echo cause she only repeats what we say in pieces. That's Dan and the tall one with black hair is Phil. Dan and Phil are a thing, Echo is 7." Mark whispered still holding Jack's hand and walking him into the "tack room" where a couch and desk where with papers and pens sprawled out.

" Hi Echo I'm Jack." Jack said.

" Hi... Jack. I'm, Echo." The kid put together. She had red hair and blue eyes, her hair down to her waist in small curls. The curls where in two braids but hair had fallen out.

" Soo you still work alone?" Jack asked amused.

" Dan and Phil do all the hacking and maps I do the dirty work. We found Echo when she was six, Tim found her actually. She likes him awful well, but keeps her distance when he gets.. Angry." Mark said.

Jack nodded in agreement and begin looking around the barn. He saw his bag and keepings under the cot that had Jack written out in sharpie on it, next to his cot was a door to a few stables which had more cots for Echo and Tim. He climbed up a stairway made of hay to a loft that had Dan and Phil's big cot and a few things around. He saw a creek right outside the barn via the window Dan and Phil had and saw tons of cans in it.

" What are they for?" Jack asked.

" Refrigerator. The water is freezing cold and keeps the cans cold, which makes the food cold. Science." Mark said smiling. Jack nodded and asked what Tim was doing. He was ripping the pages out of the book the putting them in a crate. His eyes red.

" Tim's a very sad kid. We got him four years ago, that's nine years of beating and neglect. He takes his temper out on books, I get so many books for him, he rips them apart. The only books he don't rip are a bible I got him and Moby Dick."

" Huh." Jack muttered. " Try talking to him?"

" He don't listen, he listens to Echo when she tells him stuff. He never talks back."

Jack walked outside to the tree and saw a latter leading to Tim. He climbed up it and got next to Tim. Tim ignored him and continued ripping up Hamlet. " Ya ever read Shakespeare?" He waited for a response but didn't get one. " I once read Romeo and Juliet, pretty good. Hated the ending though, I threw the book at a tree cause I hated it. A little kid grabbed the book and asked why I threw it. I said karma for the characters and she just stared. I let her keep the book and she ran away confused. The father flipped me off of course and threw the book out like I had a contagious rash or something. The mom just asked me a question and went away." Jack said.

" What did she ask?" Tim asked voice wavering.

Jack smiled. " She asked if I was on drugs." Jack said starting to laugh. Tim smirked and let out a small giggle. " You ok?"

" Today is September 10. Tomorrow is my birthday and I just hate my birthday." Tim mumbled.

" Have you ever had a cake on it?"

" No."

Jack hummed and held out his hands. Tim looked confused until he realized what Jack was doing and hugged him tightly back. " Do ya get hugs often?" Tim waited a second before replying. " Only from Mark. His hugs are really big and warm. But your smaller and easier to hug. He is like a bear hugging a small deer. Your a deer hugging a smaller deer." Tim mumbled.

" Wow so I'm a fookin deer. I always thought like a badger." Jack said. Tim smirked and they got off the tree.

They went back inside and Echo grabbed Tim's hand. Tim picked her up and began cradling her like a toy. " Mark and Dan where gone and left a note for Jack explaining that they went "out" for Tim's birthday. Phil had a plan out for Jack AND Mark to break into the mall near Jack's old apartment.

" Are there any more people here that I should know about?" Jack asked. Echo was put Dow by Tim who went over to Phil.

" Ken." Phil said walking to a white board and writing out the plan for the two criminals.

" Ken Ken Ken!" Echo sang dancing around the barn twirling around. " Echo can I dance too?" Mark asked walking in Dan behind him, hiding a bag. Echo clapped and Mark began twirling around spinning Echo and humming to a old song. Echo ran over to an old radio Jack hadn't noticed and turned it on, she went to an old Italian song and she knew it. Mark knew it too, Jack had known it. He loved Italian music.

" May I have this dance?" Mark asked Jack, holding a hand out. Jack blushed and took it, Mark immediately spun him slowly, and they began dancing around the barn goofily singing the wrong lyrics, Tim and Echo danced while Dan and Phil actually gracefully danced.

They danced, and sang, they then had dinner, Tim ate a apple. The first he had in five days. Jack was part of their family almost over night. At night he had his cot and a warm wool blanket. He didn't understand, Mark stole things, he was a known bandit. But they didn't have a nice house with wifi and all these fancy things, they had a rotted barn, old radio, no fridge, only took food when needed, and no phones. Jack would have to ask about it in the morning.

He did. " Mark... If you steal things why don't you have a nice home? Echo and Tim could be in school and you all could have the nicest clothes." Jack asked.

Mark was making breakfast when he said that. Breakfast was pancakes, a hot pan over the fire of course. "...I steal for us. I steal for the families that have worse than us. I already had fighting skills and was fairly strong, but I trained still. Ken was homeless, he had a girl friend and dogs on the streets. I stole them food and enough money to get a small apartment and Ken got a job after he cleaned up. He owns a Harley dealership now, he makes good money. Not once did he tell on us, he knows where we live. He visits us all the time, once a week maybe more. I stole the second time when Tim got the plague, we was going to die and we had no money. I stole food a few times, I broke into stores... Pretty soon I was known. I like it, it's bad I get that but Jack, I need the thrill. It's all I have now, I couldn't get a job after I became known. I found Dan and Phil, thrown out of their shitty apartment during the middle of winter. I let them in, warm fire, food, a roof under our heads. Phil had a cold, i stole to help him. After six months I knew the cops knew about me. Tim's nickname for me was markiplier after i got mad trying to fix pliers. I knew i couldn't use my name so I used Dark to be scary. Hence, darkiplier." Mark said putting the pancakes on plates. He put the plates on the barn wood table in another room that Jack hadn't been in and everyone gathered around to eat.

" Story?" Echo asked Jack shoving a pancake in her mouth. Jack smiled and thought about it. He nodded and she clapped, pretty soon everyone was waiting for Jack to start. " Once apon a time a boy named Sean went out with his friends to eat. Sean was a very poor and sad boy, he was the leader of his group. There was Felix, Sean, and Danny in this group. They where all poor, but they had love. Sean's parents died by his 15th birthday so he lived with Felix. So! The boys where hungry, Felix's parents away for the week, they hadn't left food for them. Sean knew they couldn't go a week without food so he went to a big house around the block and knocked on the door, after he got no response he decided to try and get in, he did and he found food for his friends. After the week of stealing food, he had become known. But... Felix's parents never came back. Sean kept stealing more and more, he couldn't go back. It was like nicotine, he was addicted. But. The story has a good ending, he fell in love. He knows the person likes him back, he is just chicken. He knows because he has been called babe quite a lot lately." Jack said smirking. Echo clapped and giggled. They finished breakfast.

It was mid day when Jack heard Mark give a sad sigh from another room. Mark was over a plan, his eyes frustrated as he argued with Phil. " I am not putting this entire fucking family in danger over this 'mission'! So fucking what if we've been hired to! If these guys find us all these people will die! I'm not a fucking death machine!"

" Mark it's just a break in!" Phil argued.

" TO A FUCKING MANSION OWNED BY A MILITARY OFFICER!" Mark growled.

Jack ran in, Mark was sharpening a knife at the moment glaring at Phil, thinking. Jack sat next to Mark. " What's the plan?"

" There is no fucking plan I'm not allowing you to go to that damn mansion." Mark hissed.

" Why not?"

" I've been inside it, scouting the area. It's almost impossible to get in and even harder to knock the surveillance system. The man who owns it has been to retired navy seals he was with inside, along with his own collection of military guns!" Mark snarled.

" Let's try." Dan said walking in holding a computer. " Tonight, I've got the system compromised. We need a hand from the inside who can distract and plug in a chip to the main files of the system located in the basement."

Jack's mouth was agape. Tim leaned his head in through the door. " Yeah... I get I'm not allowed in here but... I'll do it."

(Wrote at 4am in a storm, slow updates sorry! Keep going, you still need to change the world!)


	2. Chapter 2

" Okay Tim... Just be you okay?" Jack said through the speaker in Tim's ear, Tim smirked. He rang the doorbell. It was night, a rainy cold stormy night, perfect for his little stunt. He had the chip in a piece of duck tape connected to his upper inner thigh, won't see it, and get it while itching your thigh.

He rang the doorbell, he made his eyes go red and gushed out a bit before the doors opened. He even had cut his forehead on barbed wire to make it look real. He was going for abusive parents, he could sell that. He had them remember?

The door opened, he sniffed. " I-I'm sorry... I was just w-wonder... Wondering if I could maybe u-use your bathroom?" He squeaked, crying.

It wasn't the general himself, but another man in a tighter camouflage shirt and sweats. He was bald and built, he looked like a ex navy seal. The man's face grimaced at Tim's cut and sympathy washed over his face and he nodded quickly. " Come on in son, wash yourself up and we'll talk." He said ushering the boy inside. The mansion was open, dark walls with a open staircase surrounded by book cases. A warm fire placed in the fireplace, a glow coming from the

Hearth itself.

" Here I'll get her to clean that cut boy, are you hungry at all?" The man said.

Tim nodded vigorously, tears rolling slower. " Holler my name if you need me boy, I'm Todd."

" Tim." Tim whispered, Todd seemed to buy his sadness and walked away. A fatter woman with a dress and cleaning bag walked to him and patted his shoulder. " Let's see about that cut son." She said kindly. While she cleaned the deep wound he told her his "Story"

His father was a druggie, and beat him when he did wrong. He finally left and ran, his father slashed his forehead with a knife, he ran to the doorstep. She bought it, hugging him and calming him down. She let him take a hot shower and when he got out, he put the ear piece in again. Mark was outside searching the area. He had to move quickly.

" Um so... This place is huge.. Would I be allowed to look around?" Tim asked sniffing.

" Don't steal anything boy, be here in ten minutes, got stew cooking. Be quiet now, got two stubborn men sleeping." The fat lady, he learned to be Grace said.

He nodded quickly and ran upstairs, looking quite excited to search. He looked in each room, quickly and stealthily. Dan's voice buzzed in the tiny ear piece. " Door on the first hall.. Third door on the left I believe."

Tim ran though out the halls, six minutes. He found the locked door, he grabbed a pin from his pocket he used in Echo's hair and began picking the lock, silently. His ragged breaths from running making his hands shake. " I think I've caught a cold." Tim mumbled.

The door unlocked with a click, he pushed it open slowly. A room with a computer system, deck, bed, wardrobe, and gun shelf was before him. He smiled victoriously but it soon faded when he saw the human in the bed. He ducked on instinct and cursed. He crawled to the computer system. " Okay there should be a rectangle shaped gray box with wires and buttons on the left end of the computer. Do you see it?" Dan said in the piece, Tim could hear computer keys clacking.

" Copy." Tim whispered. " Hurry!" Four minutes.

" Plug in the chip to the input on the top of the red button, on the top!" Dan mumbled.

Tim did, it made a small whirring noise, the human in the bed stirred, shit. Tim held his breath and ducked under the desk. Officer James fucking Wood was stirring in his sleep... Tim waited a couple seconds before next instructions. " Press the blue button on the end of the input, that's it." Dan said.

" Okay your in. Hurry three minutes!" Tim whispered.

" Mark go in, Tim distract the people awake, lock the door to the room your in, head downstairs." Phil ordered. Tim did as told, on the way out grabbing a expensive looking necklace, males. It had a large jewel on the front, lined with golden chains.

He went downstairs and a huge plate of stew sat at the table, his stomachs churned and twisted. He wanted to puke, that's a lot of calories... He is already chubby... He was like fucking Grace. A lot a calories...

" Eat up boy you're skin and bones!" Grace said placing a glass of fattening milk next to Tim.

" Um." Tim said breath quickening. " Umm..."

" Tim distract her Mark's in!" Dan said.

" I'm... Anorexic... I'm sorry ma'am I made you cook this and I didn't-"

" Oh Hun come here child!" She said pulling him into a large hug. " Shh child your perfect. You are skin and bones boy, skin and bones. You are not fat, you're beautiful." She hummed.

He sniffed. " But... I'm a monster.. My dad called me a freak." He croaked.

" Boy he doesn't know, you are not a monster for feeling that way. You are just as human as I am. Insecurities make us who we are." She hummed letting go of the hug.

" Tim i'm inside, stocking up now. Give me five minutes, Jack is downstairs do NOT go into the kitchen!"

" Ma'am? There is a room over there... What's it for?" Tim asked pointing to a room across from the kitchen hall.

" Mr. Woods private collection of coins, worth a lot. Why?"

" Never seen a room full of coins... Why are they so important?" Tim asked walking over to the door, glancing to the kitchen, he saw Jack's black and green bag.

" Those boy are the oldest coins you'll ever see, from everywhere. All three men collected them for quite awhile. I'd say one coin costs two hundred itself." Grace replied.

" Tim, I'm rattling a cupboard and getting out, if Grace goes into the kitchen, get as many coins as you can." Jack said. Seconds later a cupboard door rattled and shook. Grace sighed. " Damn mice, son hand me that kitchen knife will ya?" She asked. Tim did as told.

She went into the kitchen and closed the door, to keep the 'mice' from sneaking out. Tim smirked and ran quietly to the door, he opened it just enough to slip though and turned his tiny flashlight on he had up his sleeve, taped to his armpit. The entire room had stacks of coins on tables in order, size, color, age, place, time, you name it. Tim grinned and went to a random stack, made in 1870, nickels. Tim grabbed about twelve and stuck them in his shoe, hidden. He danced over to the oldest stack, 1820, pennies. He grabbed four and put them in his other shoe. He grabbed random coins and replaced the missing. He ran out the door, and closed it swiftly. Grace got out the door as soon as Tim was in a chair stirring the stew in the bowl.

" Kill it?" Tim asked.

" It's late child, do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

" Yes, thank you for everything. I'm staying at a friends down the street." Tim said hurriedly Running up and hugging her. " Thank you for everything I mean it." He mumbled before she patted his cheek and he left out the door. As soon as he disappeared from the door he turned around to see Mark jogging to him wearing all black. Jack soon dropped from the upstairs window and trotted over high fiving them both.

" Alright alright alright!" Dan said though the ear piece clearly proud.

" That was easy!" Tim said smiling... Then the alarm went off...

( Heyyyy so this has been awhile... Remeber to eat something, drink some water, and always remember you still have to change the world.)


	3. Chapter 3

" SHIT!" Tim yelled jumping slightly as he and Jack glanced at Mark, waiting for ideas. " Leaving it messy let's go! Get outta here! Tim come here!" Mark said picking the small boy up and began to run down the side of the road, Jack on his trail. Police cars where flying to the house as soon as Mark, Tim, and Jack hid behind the shop on the corner, meeting up with a alley way. They where well hidden by the building so they decided to see what everyone had gotten while they caught their breathes. Jack got a very expensive old looking gun, books, a wallet with a wad of cash, a signed picture of Elvis, a phone, and a small China set wrapped in silk. Mark had a phone, three nice encrusted daggers, a necklace, a golden watch, a skeleton key, and some old coins like Tim. Last Tim had a males necklace that looked very expensive, 15 old coins that would cost a fortune, and the knife. They made out okay, but had to get home first.

" I left Dark spray painted on the walls of the living room upstairs." Mark huffed, now running toward home.

" I left a septic eye!" Jack said running next to him.

" I drew a tiny box with eyes on the bathroom mirror with lipstick." Tim mumbled, making Mark snicker. Jack asked Dan what to do and they packed everything up, ready to run again. The sirens where closer and closer, they ran down the back alleyway, Tim on Mark's back and Jack behind him.

" Barrel!" Jack said seeing a large old barrel mark was running near, Mark tripped on it. His first instinct was to grab Tim to his chest and twist so Tim was safe, he landed on his ankle hearing a sickening crunch. The sirens and foot steps coming closer and closer. " Fuck!" Mark said, Tim jumped off him. Mark's grimaced in pain and bit his tongue, they would have to set it later.

" Shit shit shit okay just you guys run and I'll take up the back. Go!" Mark growled pushing himself up, wincing at the pressure. Jack and Tim took off running and Mark slowly hobbled behind them. He began hopping when he heard the police cars stop, he pushed his hands against the wall, gaining speed.

" This is the police! Get up where we can see you!" He heard a husky voice yell. He kept limping quickly until he reached the end of the alley ways, where a big fence was. He could see a small green head of hair in the distance headed to the outside of town, he grinned. " Phil, I'm going to Ken's when it's safe I'll turn, ankle is most likely snapped." Mark mumbled pressing the ear piece down. " Roger that, be careful Mark." Phil said in response.

" Jack, police are patrolling the rim of the outside of town, turn back to the edge near the pub and head out that way, come through at 02:00 hours when they switch out patrols, you have 4 minutes in between." Dan said through the ear piece.

" That's 2 am right?" Tim asked. Jack nodded, affirmative. " Just two hours away, not too long." They headed to the outskirts of town and into a 24 hour bar, Tim was only 5'7 at thirteen years old and easily looked 15 at most. He slipped in through the back window in the bathroom and joined Jack in the corner of the pub in a dark booth.

" Sleep a bit, you look tired." Jack said looking at the visible bags under Tim's eyes, the blood dripping down from his cut. Tim's hand ghosted over his forehead, the bandage was gone and it stung as his salty sweat dripped into it. " No I'm good I want... C-Can we get some food?" He asked.

Jack's whole dace lit up, he nodded " What do you want to eat? There are cheeseburgers, fries, salads,Mac and cheese-"

" Burger." Tim said looking at the small menu, he looked at the calories, 364 calories. He tossed the menu aside. " How much would I gain from eating a burger?" He asked Dan in his ear piece. " Nothing, it takes a lot for you to gain weight." Dan replied.

Tim had a tiny smile, he looked at his stomach through his thin shirt, his ribs poking through his skin. He had literally been skin and bones. " Jack, can I have a soda too?" Tim asked. Jack nodded and began walking to the bar to order. Tim kept adding up the calories, and throwing them away, he didn't even care tonight. He was hungry.

{Mean while}

Mark finally got out of the bush he had hidden in for about twenty minutes, his ankle was burning and aching, he bit his tongue to stop the screams he was building up in his throat. He walked silently across the street and to a nice apartment building. " Thank fuck he's so close." Mark mumbled his cheek sore from being bitten. He walked to the side wall, and his hands grasped the fire escape. He climbed up it, his ankle dangling making him groan and swear each time it shifted.

He finally reached the third floor and saw the window open as usual, Ken always had it open in case Mark or the gang needed a place to crash. He hopped through, landing on his ankle, a huge shocking pain shot through his body making him call out, he landed on the floor in a huff, at once Ken and his wife shot out with a bat.

" Oh my god Mark are you okay!?" Ken asked seeing Mark's pained face, a few tears leaking out.

" Ankle." Mark mumbled before dropping to the ground and calling out in pain, Ken was holding the ankle in his hands, moving it around. " Sorry Mark shit sorry I'm setting it." Ken rambled, his girlfriend Mary running In the kitchen getting supplies, Mark visited often with various wounds. They had a whole secret closet full of casting stuff, medicines, needles, etc.

" It's snapped right in half Mary should we tie him down?" Ken asked anxious.

" To be safe probably I'll get the rope." She called from the kitchen. Mark groaned, he couldn't even focus on anything other than the horrible pain.

Mary tied his wrists to the huge oak table in the kitchen where he came through, he couldn't move a whole table could he? " Bite down on this while we get it in the cast." Mary said handing him a towel. He bit down on a chunk of it and Ken grabbed his ankle, he bit down harder. They had a pre made cast for him for his ankle, leg, arm, and neck. They needed a cast soon because they didn't have any setting tools for him.

" Ready?" Ken asked. " 1...2!" He said shoving his foot through a cast, his ankle bending back and snapping forward again, Mark screamed into the towel, it muffled it greatly but you could still hear the despair and agony in his voice. His wrists tugged hard at the table, budging it slightly but not moving him.

" Okay okay all done!" Ken said softly, Mark's eyes closed as he moaned.

Ken took the towel from him and looked at Mary. " Untie him yet?" He asked. " Wait a minute, last time he had ya in a neck lock." She reminded him, Ken nodded. " Oh yeah..."

{mean while...}

" Ready to go?" Jack asked Tim, after Tim finished his second burger. " Yeah let's check Ken's for Mark first." Tim said getting up and walking out, Jack blocking him from view as they excited the bar. " Twenty minutes before the cops switch out you can get Mark and hide out until then." Phil said through the ear piece.

They walked to Ken's, going through the lobby this time and went right up, not knocking before entering. " Yo!" Tim called walking into the kitchen, Mark was being untied from a table, his ankle in a black cast.

" Kay ready?" Mark asked hopping up on one foot, Mary handing him crutches. " Take it easy Mark that looked horrible." Mary said before letting them leave,

{time skip}

They watched as the line of police men filed out, as soon as they where out of sight they began running to the woods, Mark stumbling over a rock but keeping his pace. Jack and Tim kept bounding through the woods until they saw the familiar barn. Mark coming later by a few minutes.

They where all out of breathe and hot. They walked in and Dan, Phil, and Echo met them congratulating them and Echo hugging Tim. " Yay!" She squealed.

" Alight I'm fucking sleeping that was crazy." Tim said before going up to his loft and collapsing onto his and Echo's bunk.

" Jack can we speak in private for a second?" Mark asked Jack, they went outside. As soon as Jack was out with Mark he was being kissed. Mark's lips where warm and soft, just as Jack thought they would be. Jack deepened the kiss, licking Mark's lips, they opened. Mark's hands went to Jack's hair and Jack's cupped Mark's face.

" I love you so fucking much." Jack said breaking the kiss, breathless.

" I love you too babe." Mark said winking before connecting their lips again.

(YAYYY ANOTHA ONE! So that's the end I think... If I ever have another plot or something with this than I may continue... But! That means more new stories and shit like that! Okay here's a short little rant I have I'm like pissed about This

so my fucking language arts teacher is making up write a story showing our inner feelings about the future of the world. So I wrote about a alien apocalypse and handed it in... He said " Fantastic details, great plot, it's almost like you do this often but I won't expect this because you're being unrealistic..." Really bitch?

ALL I FUCKING TALK ABOUT IS MY WRITING NO SHIT I DO IT OFTEN DUMB FUCK! SECOND YOU SAID WHAT WE FUCKING THOUGHT THE FUTURE WOULD HOLD RIGHT?! EAT A DICK BRO LIKE DAMN HOW THE FUCK DOES IT NOT COUNT!

on that note, try to eat some food, sleep a bit, take your sweet time, I love you all darlings, and always remeber... You still need to change the world.


End file.
